Irresistible Mrs Damon
by several 7authors
Summary: El joven Thomas ya no es capaz de controlar sus deseos por la atractiva Sarah Damon, madre de su mejor amigo Marcus Damon, y se ve en una situación donde las realizaciones de todas sus fantasías pueden concretarse


Siento mucho si hay algún error, ese no es mi idioma de origen y por lo tanto algunas cosas pueden tener traducción confusa.

LuInoue soy y mis historias originales son RBTP y el sitio brasileño de historias " Spirit Fanfics"

POV Thomas

Aquí estoy, de pie delante la puerta de su casa, sin coraje de hacer sonar la campana ... esta vez desestimó la limusina y llegó en taxi, incluso, no podía dejar de llevar un ramo de rosas, así como siempre lo hago. No fue fácil librarme de la superprotección de mi mayordomo y de mi compañero Gaomon.

Yo no debería estar aquí, eso es completamente equivocado, pero ... Fue casi inevitable, y he seguido reglas toda la vida, siempre prezando por el imponente nombre de mi familia. Podría ser tirar todo por la borda ahora, peor, puedo estar lanzando su nombre en el viento ...

... Sarah Sarah Daimon ... Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que la vi; y que no se sienten como si fueran a ver a un hombre que no le gustaba, y que no le gustaba. hermana menor y consecutivamente "ella" abrió la puerta y pasó por la suela. No me acuerdo de haber visto a una mujer tan fascinante.

Todo se pasó en cámara lenta, la puerta se abrió y ella surgió como Helena de Troya, magnífica de la cabeza a los pies, cautivando mis sentidos de inmediato con su suave aroma de té de menta. Congelé al observarla, usando una blusa lila simple, una falda blanca debajo de las rodillas y un delantal, los cabellos castaños cubiertos estaban atrapados en un peinado lateral, ondulado como si imitase una trenza, los ojos expresivos y grisáceos, el rostro redondeado con la barbilla pequeña y delicada, los labios finos y rosados ofreciendo una sonrisa acogedora, que hizo que mi pecho se calentar de inmediato.

\- ¡Gracias por cuidar bien de Marcus! - su voz era tan dulce como su apariencia, tanto que no conseguí responder nada, apenas me sentía con la cabeza. - ¿Quisiera tomar un té? - ofreció alegremente, pero el Marcus entró en el frente hablando algo.

"Me gustaría cualquier cosa que venga de ti" Como aquel pensamiento era peligroso, ni siquiera di la respuesta y pedí que el conductor siguiera adelante. Fui confundido por el camino hasta en casa; Tengo un poco celoso de esa familia, no puedo negarlo, yo quería tener una madre amorosa, un cuidado, hermana divertido, quería tener un hogar sencillo y acogedor de esa manera, sino que también, esta mujer ...

Sarah ... No importa, todo lo que hacía para no pensar en ella de aquella forma, todo lo que intentaba para no recordar, todo fallaba ... Una mujer tan simple, con ropas tan sencillas. Yo, acostumbrado a convivir con las más finas damas, exquisitas, con sus perfumes carísimos y ropas de marca, no se comparaban a ella, de ninguna manera. Ni aquellas chiquillas idiotas que suspiraban y soltaban fuegos artificiales a cada hazaña mía, sólo faltaban sacudiendo sus pompones como hinchas, nada, ni se juntarían todas formaría media de ella.

Mi angustia crecía a un punto que ... Sentía envidia de Marcus por ser digno de tener una conexión tan grande con ella, pero al mismo tiempo yo no quería estar en su lugar, no, definitivamente yo no la veía como la madre que perdí.

Antes yo no quería acercarme, pero cuando me acerqué no conseguí más alejarse. Cuando entré en aquella casa sencilla, acogedora, fue como si nunca más quisiera salir de allí. Mirando hacia el puerto retratos y ver la foto de toda la familia me destrozó por dentro, pero obvio que no lo demostré, sonrí y fui gentil. Es lo que siempre hago después de todo.

El estar tan cerca de ella era maravilloso y doloroso en la misma medida entonces creo que me había hecho masoquista, pues cada día estaba más cerca, experimentando sus recetas, aceptando invitaciones para el té, ofreciéndole flores sólo para ver cómo su rostro se iluminaba con una gran sonrisa.

En una tarde, yo sabía que Marcus había salido con Yoshino, también ya había oído hablar de que Christy estaba en un cumpleaños en la casa de una amiga, mi cabeza hervía todo el día con esas informaciones y por fin no me resistí, cuando di por mí ya estaba tocando el timbre con un ramo de rosas en las manos.

\- ¡Buenas tardes! - Ofrezé las rosas y ella sonrió. - Lo siento molestar, pero he venido a buscar a Marcus para un entrenamiento en la Dats.- Mentí y ella me cedió paso gesticulando para que yo entrar. - Traté de avisar que venía, pero él no atiende el teléfono. - he reforzado la mentira.

\- Gracias por las rosas ... - inhaló el perfume y cerró la puerta. - En cuanto a Marcus, bien ... - ella dio una risita divertida. - Tal vez no debería contar, no sé si quieren secreto, pero es que salió en un encuentro con Yoshino. - reveló en tono sapeca.

\- ¡Ah! - Fingió asombro rascando la barbilla. - En este caso ya voy. - sabía que no dejaría.

\- De ninguna manera, ya que vino hasta aquí, se quedará para tomar un té conmigo.- hizo la invitación que yo quería oír.

Me sentía medio tímido, y no, mi timidez no era falsedad, realmente me sentía sin suelo delante de ella cada vez que estábamos cerca. Sé que estaba en mis planes de estar solo con ella un poco, sin el Marcus teniendo crisis de celos. Yo no lo culpo, pero ahora que conseguí lo que planeé, simplemente no tengo la capacidad de razonar correctamente, ella tiene ese poder sobre mí.

Sarah me llamó a la cocina y nos quedamos conversando mientras ella preparaba el té con algunas de sus golosinas caseras, deliciosas, colocando la mesa, las tazas, preparando todo y yo ... Bueno, yo acompañaba el asunto, pero mis ojos acompañaba las curvas de su. cuerpo bien marcadas en el vestido azul que ella vestía, como siempre hasta abajo de las rodillas, cada paso hacía que el tejido ligero evidenciara sus formas y mi Kami-sama, qué formas! Perdí las cuentas de cuantas veces ya me tocaba pensando en ella. Se ve mal, mal, pero no puedo evitar pensar que es imposible luchar hormonas ..

Ella empezó a contar sobre la relación entre Marcus y Yoshino, como lo ha hecho bien a ella, especialmente después de haber redescubierto padre y volvió a perder en la batalla contra Yggdrasil, en el Mundo Digital. Noto que ella se entristece un poco en mencionar el fallecimiento del marido, pero vuelve su foco hacia el hijo y la nueva novia.

\- Marcus tuvo mucho trabajo para conquistar su corazón, debido a que ella era 4 años mayor. - indicaba colocando galletas para asar. - Creo que ella se ha asustado en cuanto a las opiniones ajenas. - sonrió cerrando la puerta del horno y sacando el guante de cocina.

\- ¿Qué tontería, tanto tiempo perdido por miedo de lo que la sociedad piensa. -respondí prontamente y ella sonrió sin mostrar los dientes.

\- Algunas personas se atan mucho en estas cuestiones. - opinó.

\- ¿Y tú, Sarah? - no sé si debería haber preguntado, pero fue más fuerte que yo.

\- ¿Yo? Bueno, son sólo 4 años, no parece nada tan grave, ¿verdad? - apoya los codos en la bancada.

\- No, claro que no, pero ... Pero y si fuera una diferencia mayor? - fui directo.

\- Ah ... Yo ... - enrolló los cabellos entre los dedos, dando vueltas y más vueltas pensativa. - Es complicado.

\- ¿Incluso si la sensación es verdad? ¿Qué vale más, el amor o las reglas de la sociedad convencional? - presioné y ella se confundió rascando la barbilla.

\- Depende en gran medida de cada situación es, no juzgar ...

\- Me lo menos, después de que el corazón tiene razones que la razón conoce a sí misma. - dije deslizando los dedos sobre las pétalas de una de las rosas del ramo que ella había colocado en una jarra sobre la mesa.

\- Thomas ... Eso era hermoso y ê habló con los dos ...

\- Sensación?

\- Es ... - ella me miró compadecida, confusa, sin saber qué responder.- Sabes, si te gusta alguna chica, no tienes que temer hablar con ella, debes abrirse, estoy seguro de que ella se sentirá la chica más feliz, porque eres ...

\- famoso por haber me hizo antes? Concepto agente de la fecha y de familia noble? ¿Por tener buena apariencia? - me desocié de angustiado y se acercó.

\- Usted no se resume en eso, también es gentil, fuerte ... Estoy seguro de que no es difícil ver la fuerza que usted da para su hermana no dejando que ella desanime, cuán preocupante y cuida de sus amigos y cómo supera cada día a la frialdad de su padre. - ella cubrió la boca así que habló, pero yo sonríe. - Ah, lo siento.

\- Bien, Sarah. - seguramente las manos. - No es secreto para nadie la falta de calor de mi hogar. Sólo el peso del nombre parece importar para él. - las llevo a los labios sellando un beso. - Gracias por pensar todo esto sobre mí.

\- Ah, pero es verdad ... - sonríe ampliamente. - Su chica también va a ver todo eso.

\- No va, porque no estoy enamorado de una chica.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Ah mi Kami, usted es?

\- No Sarah, no estoy enamorado de ningún chico también, - sonríen juntos. - Las personas que amo ...

de un trueno repentino sonaron con fuerza, haciendo que dejara encentro de la misma, ella se apartó.

\- ¡Ai Kami! La ropa, parece que viene una tempestad. - corrió hacia el patio, la seguí, los rayos y relámpagos cortaban los cielos, que ahora estaba oscuro, las gotas de lluvia ya comenzaban a caer.

Ella empezó a recoger la ropa, su pelo flotando, el vestido levantando, revelando sus piernas bien dibujadas y su ropa interior blanca; para no quedarse babeando hecho un pervertido, empiezo a ayudarla.

\- ¿Dónde puedo poner la ropa? - pregunto con las manos llenas.

\- En el cuarto de Marcus, él no viene a dormir en casa hoy, mañana temprano paso y lo guardo todo. - informa entrando y cerrando la puerta, la tempestad cae de una vez y el teléfono toca, paro en las escaleras y ella corre para atender. - ¿Aló? - para por un tiempo oyendo a la persona del otro lado. - Es muy gentileza señora Terada, claro que ella puede dormir ahí sí, pero pida que venga mañana temprano ... Yo que agradezco. Hasta luego. - apaga y corre hacia mí. - La madre de la compañera de Cristy preguntando si ella puede dormir allí. Los niños, juegan todo el día y nunca se quedan satisfechos. - toma un poco de ropa de mis manos y pasa delante de mí.

Dejamos las ropas sobre la cama de Marcus y sentimos un olor a quemado.

\- ¡Mi Kami! ¡Las galletas! - si gira y baja las escaleras corriendo.

Hago lo mismo, pero cuando llegó a la cocina al encuentro mirando desanimada a la forma de galletas quemadas.

\- Disculpeme por eso. Lo peor es que con esa lluvia ni tiene como ir a la panadería a comprar algo. - se lamenta desanimada.

\- Bien, Sarah, no te preocupes por eso. - sonriente sincero.

En este momento la energía eléctrica acaba, dejándonos en la oscuridad haciéndola empieza a reír.

\- Hoy todo está saliendo mal para nuestro té, voy a conectar el generador, sólo un momento.

Me quedo en aquella oscuridad, perdida en miles de pensamientos inapropiados sobre cómo sería si nos desvanecíamos, entonces la imagino colisionando con sus senos blandos contra mí y noto una "animación" inconveniente empezando a crecer. No puedo pensar en esas cosas ahora, trato de calmarme.

\- Espero que no tengas prisa, pues la energía de la ciudad toda parece haber faltado. - anuncia después de conectar el generador. - Yo voy a hacer otra fornada de galletas, puede llamar a su chofer para comer con nosotros, si no el pobrecito va a mofar allá afuera.

\- Ah, bien ... Creo si digo que justo hoy tomé un taxi. No hay nadie esperando allí. - Sonrío medio constreñido.

\- Bueno, en este caso usted sabe que tal vez necesite dormir aquí hoy? - ese habla hace que mi cuerpo todo se calienta, sobre todo mi cara.

\- Yo ... Bueno, puedo llamar a mi conductor ...

\- La ciudad está en la oscuridad, no hay señal de teléfono celular también trató de llamar a Marcus y nada. No va a adelantarse mucho.

\- Err ... No quiero dar trabajo. - miento, tratando de disimular mi euforia por pensar en pasar la noche solo con ella.

Ella vuelve a concentrarse en hacer el té y otra hornada de galletas, diciendo que no es trabajo alguno y siendo gentil y amable como siempre, pero mi mente sólo logra vagar por los más variados tipos de situaciones. De repente imaginar hasta delantal que cocina, su desnudo cuerpo entero, con la espalda expuesta a mí y me agarró por detrás y en las manos en el delantal y la búsqueda de la belleza de sus pechos ...

Estoy tan sorprendido por mi ensueño acabo de chocar con la jarra donde estaban las rosas que la regalé.

\- Y ... Lo siento ... - digo sacudido me bajando para recoger los pedazos, mi desesperación era tanto que acabé cortando mi dedo.

\- ¡Ay mi Kami! ¡Usted se cortó! Déjame verlo. - ella toma mi mano sin darme tiempo de rechazar. - Ven, levántate, déjame ver eso. No es nada serio ...- habló mansamente en una proximidad mínima y todas mis fantasías vinieron a la luz con fuerza total, solté los pedazos que recogí, sobre la mesa y me fijé en sus movimientos. -No va a doler mucho ... - me puso ... Mi Kami! Colocó mi dedo en su boca y lo aspiró de una forma que me hizo perder la cordura.

Yo no sé si fue fruto de mi imaginación, pero la forma en que ella sacó mi dedo, pareció una provocación y el calor de su boca, la textura de la lengua ... Mi Kami! No conseguí controlar mi mente que vagó con la imagen de ella tragando a mi miembro completamente y aspirando deliciosamente, corriendo aquella lengua maravillosa, aplastando y tragando fondo ... Mi cuerpo entró en ebullición y mi pene se endureció y vibró tan violentamente que me arrancó un gemido largo .

Sarah abrió los ojos, tragándose en seco y se alejó, su cara se ruborizó y ella se vio desconcertada, sin dirección, descoordinada, soltó mi mano lentamente, estaba temblando ... No conseguí controlarlo todo dentro de mí y la agarré por la muñeca, me di cuenta ya había tirado contra mi cuerpo, aplastando sus senos blandos contra mi pecho, recibiendo un gemido asustado, la mano que estaba en su muñeca fue a su espalda envolviendo, y la otra a su barbilla.

\- T-Thomas? - pareció confusa, perpleja, pero no fue como si quisiera parar y como yo, definitivamente, no quería, acaricié su barbilla y pasé el pulgar por sus labios rosados, entreabiertos, sintiendo su piel arrepentirse con el contacto.

\- diosa ...- susurró inebriado.- Eres una diosa ... Un sueño ...

\- ¿Qué? - ella cuestionó tan aturdida como yo, su pecho ya palpitaba, la cara estaba cortada y las pupilas dilatadas.- Yo ... Eso ...- intentó murmurar algo, pero yo no quería tener que oír y me acerco aún más cogiendo algunas mechas de su pelo y llevándose a la nariz.

\- Té de menta ... - balbucea hechizado.

\- ¿Hola? - la voz salió temblorosa, intentó soltar, pero yo no podía, no tenía como soltarla. - Thomas, por favor, usted no está pensando derecho ...- ponderó. - No estamos. - murmuró en un hilo de voz.

\- Su olor ... - no conseguí contenerme y me hundí mi nariz en sus cabellos, inhalando su aroma - Es tan maravilloso, tan único ... - inhala profundamente arrancando suspiros y escalofríos de ella. - Es algo como ropa limpia, es tan simple, tan acogedora ... Lo necesito, necesito mucho ... - la apreté en mis brazos, inhalando toda la región del cuello y sintiendo rendirse.

\- Thomas, por favor, eso es ...- buscó el aire con dificultades. - Es demasiado mal, yo ... Tú y yo, eso no puede suceder. Tal vez las cosas estén confusas en su cabeza, tal vez por no tener a su madre ... Nuestra cercanía.

\- No Sarah. - seguro su rostro de forma firme, pero no agresiva y la hago encarar. - Mira en mis ojos. Usted está sintiendo todo eso también, lo sé. Ella se negó con la cabeza, su respiración más irregular.- Sarah, por favor, sea honesta consigo misma. - Pasé la mano por la piel erizada de su brazo.- Antes parecía distante, parecía algo sólo mío, sólo de mi mente, pero ahora siento sus reacciones, no intente sacarlo de mí, no eso ... Me deja ser importante para usted, me deja formar parte de su vida.- he jugado todo mi orgullo fuera e imploré.

\- Yo sólo ... Usted tiene la edad ... - la voz salió entrecortada, los ojos bajaron.

\- No, no ... No importa. Nada de eso importa, nada de esas tonterías políticamente correctas ... la sufoque en mis brazos, apretándola como si ella perteneciera a mí y yo nunca más tuviera que soltarla. - No dice que estoy equivocado, no me ponga para parar ahora ... - me sumergí la cabeza en la curva de su cuello, perdiendo más en su perfume, no resistid en besar la piel sedosa y alva del local.

\- Thomas ... - ella se quedó la cabeza hacia el lado, inquieta, indecisa sobre luchar o rendirse al momento. - Las cosas no son así, usted no puede tener todo lo que quiere.

\- Entonces, antes me encontraba fuerte, gentil? Ahora soy un chico mimado que la quiero sólo por un capricho? ¿Es mi nombre? ¿Mi maldito nombre? Yo lo renego, desisto de todo si usted pide, sólo no dude de mis sentimientos, no llame mi amor de capricho porque yo ya sufrí demasiado con eso ... No tengo culpa de ser quien soy, pero yo juego todo fuera por usted, Sarah - he vuelto a besar su cuello, una de sus manos.

\- ¡No es eso Thomas, mi Kami! Yo sólo no sé qué hacer sobre eso ... - habló manso como una gatita.

\- Me deja amarte, mostrarte la fuerza de mis sentimientos ...-acaricio tus rostros corazon.- No me digas no, por favor, no creas barreras, no piense en el mundo ... -dijo acercando más nuestros rostros.

Nuestras miradas se mantuvieron conectadas hasta que sus párpados se cerraron y los labios se entre abrieron en una invitación muda para ser tomados, mi pecho explotó de emoción. ¿Cuántos labios ya probé, siempre soñando con éstos, siempre llamando por ella y ahora estamos aquí y parece un sueño.

Quería aprovechar cada sensación, lentamente encajaba nuestros labios experimentando la suavidad de su boca, corrientes eléctricas recorrieron nuestros cuerpos al mínimo contacto. Presioné nuestros labios mansamente los acariciando unos a otros, sintiendo su respiración caliente y afectada, no resistí a aspirarlos dulcemente, el inferior siguiendo hacia el superior, degustando todo su sabor, sintiendo retribuir el acto.

Nos quedamos en aquel reconocimiento por un tiempo, pero el acto pidió intensificación, sus brazos me envolvían por el cuello y sus manos corrió cariñosa, por mis cabellos, la fricción entre sus uñas y el cuero cabelludo, me arrancó más escalofríos. La tiré por la cintura, encajando más nuestros cuerpos y pedí pasar con mi lengua dentro de su boca, que fue cedida de inmediato, cuando nuestras lenguas chocaron, me sentí como una explosión violenta de sensaciones dentro de mí y ella gimió manso y largamente contra mí los labios me hacen apretar más fuerte.

Finalmente ... Aquello parecía un sueño, yo sentía tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, realización, deseo, amor, no sé decir, pero mi mundo se detuvo en aquel beso mientras la tempestad caía rigurosa allá afuera la tenía en mis brazos, rendida a mis caricias ... Sarah Damon, la mujer que amé y deseé desde la primera vez que la vi, yo quería mucho más, jamás dejaría la oportunidad de haberla escapar por entre los dedos.


End file.
